


Fuck It! Smut-tober 2020

by Crazy_Sarah98



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Smut-tober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Sarah98/pseuds/Crazy_Sarah98
Summary: So I didn't finish kinktober 2019,  so let's try something a little different thus year!31 smutty stories, not necessarily kink related. 2 will be from last year's kinktober,  some will be my twitter threads,  and the rest will be whatever I come up with this year!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Iida Tenya/Original Female Character(s), Iida Tenya/Reader, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Before We Start....

Before we start, here's a few notes:

*Stories related to a specific kink will have a warning at the beginning  
*Some stories are reader inserts, some will be ships  
*My BNHA OC will also be in this work  
*No ship wars please!  
*There's probably going to be slot of omegaverse chapters  
-If said chapters involve male omegas, they will have vaginas AND dicks  
-Female alphas will have clits that extend into dicks when aroused


	2. You Should Love Yourself Like I Love You (Iida/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of a past abusive relationship  
> Female Reader Insert/Iida  
> Body Worship

BODY WORSHIP

"Fuuuuuuck!" you groan. Nothing looked good on those fat ass thighs of yours. Nothing! You hated it. You hated sooooo much!  
That's when your wonderful fiance came in. "Are you allright, (Y/N)?" He asked gently.  
"No. Nothing looks good on me!" You whine.  
"What about the dress I gave you last week?"

"Pfft! I'm suprised my fat ass was able to slip into the damn thing, honestly. But no, it didn't look right with all this flab" you sighed, pinching the imaginary fat of your stomache. "I dont understand what you find so beautiful about it..." That really irked Iida. How could his perfect princess put herself down like that? Yes, you had a curvy hourglass figure, but it was of his favorite physical attributes of yours. And you no where near fat, like you always claim.

He frowned and locked your guys' bedroom door. "Tenya?" You look at him quizzically.

"Tonight's 'date night' plans have changed." He stated firmly. "We're not going anywhere since you can't seem to find anything you deem fitting. Instead we're staying home-"

"I'm sorry!" You cry out, blocking your face. It was instinct to you, ever since you broke up with THEM.

"See (Y/N), that's the problem. Your last relationship has poisoned your mind. They led you to think your ugly, useless. Made sure you didn't love yourself. So effectively that you still feel that way even after 2 years of unwavering love and devotion. But it's all lies my love. I'm going to make sure you know the truth before this night is over." He vowed.

You look up at him. He was right, you've been together for 2 amazing years. Yet you still expected insults and beatings if you so much as looked at him wrong. You couldn't help the small feeling that every compliment and 'I love you' was more of a formality when he spoke. But the exact opposite was true. It was all as real as he was.

He picked you up gently and laid you on the bed. "Relax Baby" He purred as he nibbled your ear. That earned him a small whine. "There you go babe, keep making those beautiful noises for me, ok?" he nipped at that one sensitive spot on your neck, making you mewl. He continued nibbling along your neck, drinking in your heavy breaths and whines.

"Tell me, what do you hate most about your body? What makes you feep so inclined to deny your beauty?" He asked after a bit. You looked up and blushed. "W-Well, I was told that my stomach was too chubby... and my thighs were too thick" you whisper. He chuckles. "My dear (Y/N), there's hardly any fat there! And your thighs? They're perfectly curvy; they drive me wild" He silently thanked his lucky stars that you already striped to your underwear. It made it sooooo much easier to give attention to the aforementioned areas.

You can't help but giggle as his lips brushed across your tummy. "Ok, that tickles" You blush. He looks up and smirks. "Good. I'll continue" And he goes right back to peppering kisses aling your lower body. Every now and then he'd squeeze certain areas and make you jump. "Easy love, easy. I'm just showing your body some affection~" he purrs. "God it's so perfect. You're perfect love" He briefly slides up to kiss you. And then he's back to worshipping. Whispering praises and love. And driving you insane all the while.

"What else are you ashamed of my love?" He asks after about fifteen minutes of that.  
"My stretch marks. I hate 'em" you admit.  
"What, these?" His finger glides aross one on your breasts. "That's just proof that your endowments are all natural. Nothing's fake about you, and I greatly admire and appreciate it" Iida smiles warmly. he undid your bra and threw it across the room. Giving each boob a gentle squeeze before diving face first into your cleavage. He took in your scent as he nuzzled your precious chest mounds. "Ah yes, such soft skin for incredibly soft breasts" he murmured. He massaged them as he kissed each and every little mark.

All the attention had your clit aching. After all, you were a sucker for his intimacy. Although, he was normally quiet in these situations, preferring to let his body do the talking. But talking about your insecurities and how he loved them? Now that did quite a pleasant number on you.

He eventually made his way down to your inner thighs, where more stretch marks lurked. He kissed up and down each mark, much like he'd done with your boobs. But it pure torture. Every time he'd near the area you wanted him to touch, he'd just kiss right back down in the opposite direction. "You tease" You playfuly huff.

"Oh am I? Maybe I should pay attention to your scar-"  
"Nooooo!" You laugh a loud. "You know those are the one thing i don't hate!"  
"Which is exactly how you should feel!" Iida nodded. He slowly peeled off your panties and revealed your dripping core. Smirking, he dips down and suckled your clit. You let our something like a cross between a moan and a sigh as he finally touched you your aching arousal.  
"Such a pretty pussy..." he mumbled. Oh boy, if he's using vulgar language that could only mean one thing. He was getting super horny and was about to destroy you and possibly the bed soon.

Sure enough, only five minutes into oral and he's already letting out small growls. He looked up and smiled. "I want you to love yourself as much as i love do. So hold on and pay attention" He removed his clothing in the blink of an eye, promptly ramming you after.  
"Oh god!" You shout, clinging onto him.  
"Fuck you're always so tight for me" He groaned. You only moaned in response, his thrusts so powerful you couldn't formulate a coherent thought. And it wasn't long before an intense orgasm racked your body. Iida wasn't even close yet.

You'd already came 3 times by the the time he exploded inside of him. Not that you were complaining though. Iida always made sure you were more than satisfied in bed. He smiled and huffed as he pulled out, laying beside you. You gaze into eachother's eyes. Of course you weren't automatically cured of your insecurity, but this was definitely step. Maybe more nights like this would cure it though...


	3. Studded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thread from twitter :)  
> Here's the Warnings I put there:  
> Studding AU! Idea from @KtgWrites  
> Basically the opposite of bitching in the A/B/O world. Ship is Iichako+OC (Sarah) as usual  
> NSFW  
> Voyeurism  
> Omega fucking Omega  
> O! to A! Iida  
> O!Sarah  
> A!Ochako  
> Underage? They're 17 so it'd be legal in Japan and some parts of USA as far as I know

Tenya Iida always carried himself in such a way that everyone was shocked when he presented as an omega! He wasn't nesseciarily ashamed of his status, but he was a bit disappointed. No biggie though! He found a great Alpha in Ochako Uraraka and acted as if nothing was different. Heats were a bitch but ya know, it was just part of life. 

But that all changed by second year. An omega who seemed like an alpha? That just threw everyone off! Even his own parents were so shook that they offered to get him second gender reassignment surgery. He declined though, saying he'd rather do it naturally so he could have pups. He just needed another omega to stud him... His parents understood completely, but were also worried about Tenya's dsymorphia getting to him. So they made a deal: get studded by graduation, or accept surgery.

Ochako was very much on board with this. She wanted her mate to be happy, but she still wanted an omega to breed! Now it was a matter of finding said omega. Tenya wasn't about to ask one of his already mated classmates, no matter how much they and their mate insisted. None of the other omegas in school interested him either. But that's when SHE came into the picture. 

Mineta had recently been expelled for sexually harassing Tsu during her heat, thus opening up a new spot in class. It wasn't even 24 hours later when said spot was filled. That weekend, Class 2-A was introduced to their new bright, sassy, and jovial classmate, Sarah Baylor, an omega. A strong Omega at that! They heard her tell of the time she beat the shit her abusive ex-step dad after he attacked her mom and sister. She'd brought a few of her pets with her too!

Whether it be her snake, hetmit crabs, or chameleon, it was a joy to watch her care for them.  
Tenya and Ochako were immediately struck by her. And honestly, Sarah felt the same about them! Although she thought they were both alphas. She was interested in being their omega, but she could always smell a small hint of omega on them. So she never asked.

It was 2 months later when she learned the truth. Mina had insisted shd sit with her and the rest of the Bakusquad for lunch that day, so she did. "Hey do you know who Tenya and Ochako's omega is?" she asked  
"Dude, Tenya's the omega" Kirishima stated  
"W-What?!" The blonde nearly choked on her water.  
"Yeah, I know. We were surprised when he presented" Mina affirmed  
"Doesn't change the fact that he's clearly the one in charge though" Bakugo snickered.  
"Bro!" Sero shouted "Anyways, he's looking to get studded. The few other omegas in class have offered, but he refuses. Says he doesn't wanna get inbetween their bonds or whatever" he explains.  
"Yep!" Kaminari agreed with the beta.  
"Huh... It's Friday so they're probably still up..." She mused  
"Who's still up?" Mina cocked her head.  
"My parents. Excuse me, I've gotta make a phone call. Be right back!" Sarah said before exiting the cafeteria and heading to the class room.  
"Sensei!" She shouted  
"What is it Sarah?" Aizawa sensei asked, not even looking up.  
"I just found out about Tenya, and I wanna help" She said. That got the Teacher's attention.  
"Do your parents know?" He asked  
"No. That's why I'm here. I wanted to call them with you so I'm getting everyone's permission and stuff at one time before I offer, ya know?" Sarah explained. Aizawa gave a rare smile as he nodded.  
"Alright kid, let's see if they answer"  
\----------  
"Hello?"  
"Dad! Is mom there?"  
Sarah asked  
"Yeah she is. Why?" Mitch Baylor replied.  
"I've got Aizawa sensei on the phone with me and wanted to discuss something super important with y'all" Sarah grinned. 

Turns out, Sarah's parents were on board with everything. Especially after Aizawa explained that Tenya wanted to be studded by a potential mate rather than just moving on afterwards. Then there was the fact that Sarah wouldn't have to endure heat alone!  
Speaking of which, she was currently in preheat as she and Ochako stood outside Iida's door.  
"Tenya?" She knocked. "It's Sarah and Ochako! I need to talk to you guys"  
Tenya opened his door and smiled. "Please come in" Sarah nodded as she waltzed in and stood by his desk. Once the door was shut, she got right to the point.  
"I know you want to be studded, and I'm willing to stud you"  
Tenya and Ochako looked at her in shock and awe.  
"I already got Sensei's and my parents blessing to go through with this if you agree" She added  
"When?" Tenya asked.  
"I'm in preheat now, so my actual heat outta start tomorrow evening or Sunday morning. I know that'd speed the process up, so we can do it then" Sarah replied.  
"Perfect! The sooner the better" Ochako replied. "What about class?"  
"Aizawa's excused us. He's having Izuku bring us homework to work on during our downtime"  
"Is Ochako included?" Tenya raised an eyebrow.  
"Yep. Figured her presence would keep our omegas from going haywire"  
"Good. I'm in" Tenya grinned  
"So am I" Ochako smirked  
Sarah nodded "Right. I'll let you guys know when it's time. For now, I've homework to do and animals to feed"

\------------

Sarah's heat came much sooner than expected. She woke up to find herself soaked in sweat and body ablaze. Her crotch was sticky. And she was incredibly horny. "Well shit, guess it's showtime" she chuckled before covering herself and heading across the hall. "Tenya! you in there?" No answer. Maybe he was down stairs... she took the elevator down and sighed. 

The doors opened, and she burst out to find the two people she needed. Her scent must've overpowered the place, because everyone was staring at her. Not like she cared though, she had a mission! She marched right over to Tenya and Ochako and kneeled.  
/WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GO FOR THE ALPHA!!!/ Her omega hissed.  
"It's time" She said, ignoring her shrieking Omega as she presented her neck and scent gland. Tenya purres as he swooped her up bridal style.  
"I apologize for leaving a mess, I have an omega to take care of" He stated  
"Oh shut up it's fine! Go get her Iida!" Jiro cheered  
"Yes! We'll take care of it, now go, all of you" Tokoyami encouraged as the trio ran off.  
"It's about damn time" Katsuki huffed

The elevator ride was taking far to long for Tenya, what with the submissive omega in his arms. "Who's room again?" Ochako asked  
"Mine" Sarah said as the doors opened. "Less alpha pheromones are better for the first day"  
"Got it" the alpha nodded as they dashed to Sarah's dorm.  
Tenya threw her on the bed as ochako shut and lock the door. "Omega, submit" He commanded /No you can't give commands! That's Alpha's job!/ his omega argured. Ochako released a little pheromones to calm him.  
Sarah tilted her neck again and whined  
/Stop iiiiit!/ Her omega whined /this ain't natural/  
It shut up once Tenya licked her neck, thus commencing

*DAY 1*  
She shivered feeling his tounge on her. "Sensitive..." He mused, clearly amused. Sarah just blushed as the future alpha felt her up through her tank top. He could feel his large for an omega cock harden as he exposed a boob. Sarah gasped as he circled a nipple. Oh she looked absolutely wrecked, when he's barely even done anything. "What's this? Haven't you touched yourself before?" Tenya teased  
"Yeah I have" she admits "But I'm usually by myself"  
"So no one's ever done this to you?" he asked, a head shake her answer. "Perfect" He purred. Or was it a growl? His chest had a strange rumble whatever it was! He pressed his knee against her clothed sex and enjoyed the way the omega bit her lip. God she was beautiful!

He couldn't help himself as he ripped her top open to reveal the goods underneath. "Eh, that was getting kinda small anyways" She giggled  
"I'll get you a better one" Tenya promised as he massaged her breasts. She purred in response.  
Tenya leaned forward to give one nipple an experimental lick. Her resulting squeak gave him the courage to go ahead and suck. Sarah whined and dug her hands into his hair, and Tenya swore he felt his dick grow a little.  
/Yes! Omega is pleased. keep going!/ A voice growled in his head  
/But it's supposed to be an alpha/ his omega countered. It seemed as if his Alpha was emerging... He listened to it and kept sucking Sarah's tits while sneaking a down into her shorts and underpants to thumb her clit. "Shit!" She gasped, pulling his hair. But he didn't mind. It just spurred the boy on, actually!

He started nipping at her little buds, sending shivers down her spine. It seemed that Sarah liked pain, so he kept biting. And biting. And biting until her collar bone with littered with red teeth marks. He leaned back to admire the canvas he painted on her. Then he completely pulled her shorts and panties off to reveal her overly slicked cunt. Licking his lips, he stuck a finger inside, relishing in Sarah's choked moans. 

/It's not too late to turn back.../ His omega hinted  
/Yes it is! We can't disappoint her!/ the emerging alpha growled. Tenya shook it off as he slowly thrusted his digit. It wasn't long before he managed to wiggle a second finger in there. It was tight and Sarah clearly needed to adjust, so he let her before continuing. 

By the time Tenya's third finger was in, the girl beneath him was gripping the sheets and panting. She looked absolutely delicious to him. He wanted a taste. So he pulled his fingers out and licked them. She tasted like a vanilla/orange sherbet; he needed more! Without hesitation, he dove in and lapped up between her folds. 

Sarah immediately screamed as he went in, no signs of stopping soon. She was greatful for the sound/scent proof walls right about now. Tenya had her teetering on the edge of oblivion when he just, stopped. "Hey!" She pouted. /Ask alpha to continue.../ her omega suggested. Sarah squashed that thought down when she saw Tenya pulling his shirt off, revealing his toned chest. She needed to touch it! But he quickly pushed her back when she tried. "Stay" He growled /Yes, omega listens. good mate/ the new alpha encouraged. Soon, Tenya was completely nude with his slightly larger package on display.

Sarah drooled when she saw it. /This should be alpha but.../ Her omega seemed to be giving in. Good. She didn't need her second subconscious telling her to refuse the dick she needed right fucking now!  
It seems Tenya read her mind, as he was carefully sliding in. It wasn't big enough to hurt, but there was a small stretch. Progress! Her toes curled as each inch of him entered, soon ending. Sarah was wrapped around him quick as she whined. "Just go!" she pleaded  
"Of course" Tenya, ever the gentleman, grinned as he obliged. Each thrust sent electricity through their systems, driving Tenya to speed up and chase his high.

Meanwhile, Ochako was stripped and lazily stroking her clitor-dick as sje watched. /You'll most likely need to properly knot her/ her alpha warned. She wasn't going to though. not today anyways. Studding typically took 4-5 days to complete, anx she didn't want the mess anything up. She might go for it on day 3, depending on their progress. They'd see though. For now, she was content to watch. 

Soon Sarah was clamping down on Tenya, who's snall knot was forming. As it completed, she was squirting all over his member as the mini knot caught her rim and she released. As he pulled out, Ochako had an idea.  
"You need a break? Or do I have permission to submit and ride that dick?" She asked.  
"Let me see" Tenya smirked before pulling his phone out of his pants. After consulting the internet, he nodded. 

"Yes, you may. It won't affect anything now that the process has begun. But you do have to submit."  
"Like this?" Ochako was on her knees, neck out and waiting. Tenya grinned as he beckoned her forwards.  
"You guys have fun. Imma sleep" Sarah slurred.

\----------------

"Hey, wake up. you gotta eat hun" Ochako gently cooed.  
"Hmmmm?" Sarah groaned as she sat up. "Oh hey. Is that my leftover pork chops?"  
"Yes, now eat" Tenya said, handing her the plate. The blonde smiled as she complied  
"Thanks" she said. "How long was I out for?"  
"About 3 hours" Ochako replied  
"Damn. Not surprising though. That was one of mh best orgasms yet" Sarah smirked  
"Oh? Care to beat that?" Tenya challenged.  
"I'd love to"  
"Eat first guys, I'd rather us NOT be dealing with low blood sugars or anything" Ochako giggled 

It seemed that Sarah's body disagreed though. Heat surged through her body like an aphrodisiac lightning bolt, doubling her over. Tenya was at her side in an instant; he didn't like the pained look on his omega's face. "Aww come on!" she whined. "I'm still recovering from the first tiiiiiiime"  
"Shhhh, calm down. I'm here" Tenya cooed. "Do you think you can handle slow sex?" He asked, Sarah nodding  
"Probably"  
"How about music? that may help" Ochako offered  
"Please" Tenya said. Ochako hummed as she looked through her playlist and found a song.  
"/It's been about a month and 20 days.../"  
Sarah instantly relaxed. "I like this song" she purred.  
"Good, perfect. Let me know when you're ready" Tenya encouraged  
"I wanna ride you!" The blonde blurted out. Her blue eyes pierced through Tenya's very soul as she gazed up, clawing his chest.  
"Alright" He gently whispered before getting into position. His dick, thankfully, was already hard as Sarah lifted herself onto it.  
"Oooooh god, I think you've thickened up in last few hours" She moaned.  
"Is that so?" He chuckled "You like it?"  
"No, I love it" She rolled her hips. "You feel exactly like what I always thought an average alpha would. And it's only the first day"  
"I suppose you're in trouble then" Tenya commented  
"Maybe" Sarah groaned as she slowly rode him "But I don't care. I've had toys bigger than this"  
"But this is real my dear. Not cheap silicon" He retorted  
"True, true. And it's sooooo much better, honestly" She gushed. Between the music and flirty banter, the pair were building a sensual, erotic, and even tempo.

Sarah eventually picked up the pace a little and... Holy shit! Did Iida's dick get bigger since she started, or was she hallucinating? Either way, it didn't matter. Her second time was even better than the first and put her on cloud 9! Tenya decided to not be so shy and planted small kisses on her neck. The little sparks of stimulation damn near drove Sarah crazy as she gasped on a moan. Her legs were starting to shake and risked hurting her, so Tenya pushed her back and took over. He kept the easy pace Sarah had previously set and nibbled her ears 

/This gentleman act is going to fucking kill me/ Sarah thought. her mind went semi-fuzzy as the pressure in her nether regions built up, ending in a crescendo of moans and an ungodly amount of squirting. But Tenya was far from done....

DAY 2  
The trio woke up in Sarah's room, surprisingly well rested after a night of on and off sex as Sarah's heat flared up.  
"You think you can go down stairs?" Ochako asked  
"Yeah, but I'll need help. I don't dare to even try walking" Sarah replied.  
"That's alright but first we should... How'd we get clean?"  
"I wiped you guys down and washed the sheets after the last time. You 2 were so out of it I'm surprised I was able to do it at all" Ochako explained  
"Awww, thanks!" Sarah giggled.  
"We're still bathing after this" Tenya said  
"Ok" Ochako shrugged as they got up and made their way to the elevator.  
"Woah! Sarah?" Kaminari gasped.  
"Hey dude" Sarah waved from Tenya's arms  
"You look like you got hit by a freight train! No offense of course" The boy chuckled  
"Well it was very sexy frieght train, thank you" Sarah bantered.

Kaminari laughed. "Smells like you guys made a ton of progress" He stated as hit the first floor button.  
"Oh they did. I think Tenya-kun might finish studding early!" Ochako agreed  
"Hey you helped! You kept our omegas at bay and stepped in when I was done but he wasn't" Sarah argued  
"She's right. You were a big help yesterday dear" Tenya said as they stepped out.  
"Oh shush!" The alpha blushed.  
"Holy shit..."  
"Well if it isn't the happy trio?" Hagakure laughed  
"Yes hello, good morning to you too Tooru" Sarah smiled  
"I can't tell if you smell like a beta or an alpha Four Eyes..." Katsuki muttered  
"Does it really matter Kacchan? Iida seems happy either way!" Izuku chuckled  
"Thank you guys. I truly appreciate the support" Tenya nodded  
"I made Belgian waffles for us, I was about to bring you guys up some!" Sato laughed as he brought over 2 plates, Kouda trailing behind with a third.  
"Oooh yum! Thanks Sato!" Sarah grinned  
"Mmm they smell amazing as always" Ochako added  
"No problem, really! I couldn't help but notice you guys skipped breakfast yesterday" The man chuckled as he scratched his neck. "Sorry, I had priorities" Tenya shrugged.  
"Awww I'm a priority?" Sarah giggled  
"Yes. you're my omega after all. Now have you checked your blood sugar yet?"  
"Oh yeah, it was 69" The blonde replied  
"Then eat genius!" Ochako playfully scolded  
"Ok ok I'm on it!" Sarah giggled before digging in.  
"I really don't understand you half the time, Blondie" Katsuki shook his head  
"It's fine, neither does my family!" She shruggs.  
"May God have mercy on your souls" Kirishima said to Ochako and Tenya  
"I think we'll be just fine" Tenya chuckled  
\---------------------  
Sarah purred as she nestled into Tenya's side. "Your scent's changed" she giggled  
"How so?" He asked  
"Well it's stronger. And.... sharper" She replied.  
"She's right. Do you think you'll be studded early?" Ochako said  
"Biologically? Yes. But I won't feel like a true alpha until I've helped our omega through her heat" Tenya proclaimed.  
"Pfft. You can be soooo cheesy sometimes!" Sarah teased.  
"Don't act like it bothers you Sarah" He smirked  
"I never said it did" The blonde smiled. "I love you guys" Tenya sighed and kissed her.  
"Love you too"  
"Hey can I join?" Ochako pleaded.  
"Yes! Get in the nest!" Sarah huffed. The brunette laughed as she bounded over and hopped on the bed.  
"Mmm yes, cuddles" She sighed  
"Yesssshhhh" Sarah purred.  
"I don't suppose you're up to go another round, are you?" Tenya asked  
"No, and yet I'm still horny. So if you guys wanna do it I'll be happy to watch..." She grinned  
"Works for me!" Ochako shrugged as she crawled over to Tenya.  
"Shall we begin then?"  
Ochako simply pulled him down with her as she laughed. "No mercy" She teased  
"If you insist..." Tenya's eyes darkened as he bit her neck. She groaned as she rolled into him, excitement buzzing througg her. And seemed Tenya took her seriously, as he slid inside her womb and went ballistic. He was already near studded. Now he was officially an alpha. Apparently totally dominating your existing alpha really expedited the process; after fucking an omega of course!  
The room burst with the scent of mountain rain and fresh cut grass with a hint of lemon as he pounded Ochako. Sarah was whimpering as she fingered herself and watched. Her body was too weak to handle him at the moment, but damn was he still turning her on! Ochako was breathing heavy and clutching the sheets as her climax drew close. "D-Don't knot me" she panted. "Omega needs it more"  
"Yes she does... But I'm not leaving you unsatisfied" Tenya growled. Ochako moaned in approval as she came closer, before she was making a wet, orgasming mess. Tenya, feeling his knot form, quickly pulled out and entered Sarah as Ochako came back to Earth.

Meanwhile Sarah hissed as her aching need was finally satisfied, and Tenya's knot fully expanded inside her. It kinda hurt actually, but what'd you expect from a knot the size of a baseball? Besides, it didn't hurt that bad! She was very grateful to be on birth control right then as Tenya filled her up. When he was done, he carefully positioned their locked bodys to be laying on their sides as Ochako cuddled up to them. /So this is what it's like to have 2 alphas/ Sarah thought as she dozed off.

DAY 3  
Sarah woke up to fingers in her cunt. Ochako's fingers, to be exact. "Morning Sleepy Head!" The alpha greeted.  
"Mmmm, Morning" Sarah purred. "Where's Tenya?"  
"Downstairs getting us breakfast. He told me stay here and see if I could wake you up. You smelled distressed so I figured this'd work" She explained  
"Oh" Sarah nodded, smiling. "I need dick though. Haven't got to feel you yet"  
"Do you want my cock baby?"  
"Please" Ochako nodded as she looked into those pleading blue eyes, and removed her fingers. And just to tease, she sucked her them "Yummy" She giggled before getting on top of the omega. Her dick wasn't as big or thick as Tenya's now, but Ochako was still rewarded with the sound of a satisfied omegan hiss. And honestly, Sarah barely felt any difference. Ochako still hit all the right spots. The alpha started rocking back and forth, only to set a quick pace. She'd been hard for almost the past 10 minutes, and had been waiting 2 days to knot her new omega. She was entitled to a quick fuck at least, right? And quick she was, her knot was already catching! 

Sarah, meanwhile, moaned as she wrapped herself around Ochako. This was a very welcome change from the past 2 days, Not that they were bad of course! Tenya was wonderful and she was addicted, but variety was also pretty nice!  
Tenya entered the room with a tray of three plates, but the girls didn't notice. So he quietly set the food down on Sarah's dresser and watched. His heart swelled with joy as he witnessed Ochako pound into their omega, happy shd finally got a turn. The moment she shoved her fully inflated knot in, Sarah was screaming, Her O face was just as beautiful as she released onto Ochako. Now that the girls were done, Tenya decided now was a good time to announce his presence. "Good morning ladies"  
"Oh, good morning! How long you been there?" Sarah blushed  
"About 5 minutes. Are you guys hungry?" He said  
"Yes"

\--------------------------

"Fuuuuuuuck yes!" Sarah groaned as Ochako involuntary moved inside her. She'd been knotted by the alpha for about 5 minutes noe, but the other alpha wasnt done yet. He was close though! Tenya was rather pleased with how their little sex train worked out, honestly. He especially loved the look on Sarah's face with each "aftershock" as she called it. Ochako was left satisfied on both ends, as made evident by her low purrs and clenching pussy. Pussy wich Tenya was now knotted in. That left the trio locked together, consummating their new bond.... almost. The alphas agreed to wait until their omega was a little more coherent before askimg to claim her.

DAY 4

"Well that was my fastest heat ever" Sarah giggled as she stepped out of the shower  
"I think that's fastest anyone's been studded!" Ochako shouted from the sink.  
"Ahh I'm so happy for you guys!" Mina squealed as shd nearly squeezed her American classmate to death.  
"My question is: where's the claiming bite?" Tsu asked  
"Guys stop!" Momo groaned  
"No, i wanna know too!" Sarah fake pouted  
"Just finish getting ready and we'll talk later!" Ochako laughed  
"You guys are really something else" Jirou said with a smirk.  
"Agreed" Tooru nodded  
Tenya was outside waiting for them as they came out.  
"Heeeeey Alpha!" Mina winked  
"Good Morning Mina" He smiled.  
"Ten, it's time" Ochako whispered  
"That's why I was waiting" He replied.  
"Oh I get it. you were waiting until I wasn't under the biological influence to claim" Sarah smirked "Let's get on with it!"  
"If you say so dear" Tenya shook his head he and Ochako took their places. The blonde shuddered as the alphas bit down on her scent glands, deeming her theirs. "My turn!" She giggled.


End file.
